


So what are you?

by Cheeseeater



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Creatures from a game OP plays, F/M, Not a normal fanfic, Shapeshifting, just an idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseeater/pseuds/Cheeseeater
Summary: Blue is in the training academy. But when one guy pushes too far, her secret is revealed. Can she still keep her training going, and her friendships alive, or will she be forced away?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Starting the class off wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I will try my best to describe the creatures I use. If you want to know what the creatures are from, just ask in the comment section. Hope y’all enjoy!

Blue is currently in her electric studies class. She is with her future crewmates, though after peaceful negotiations between imposters and humans, some are now imposters. She sees Black bugging Yellow, typical, and Cyan, Brown, and Lime chatting together. Her professor is currently teaching how to calibrate distributors, but soon she sees Black walking over to her. Oh lovely, she doesn’t want this now.

”Hey baby, how you doing?” as Black takes his tentacle and rubs her leg.

”Leave me alone. I’m not in the mood for your bullshit now, nor ever.”

”Ah come on, don’t be like that. You know you want to later.”

”No I really don’t. I don’t think anyone would want you, you freak.”

”Now that’s just uncalled for. I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson.”

”In what, being a creep?”

”Enough.” The professor says in a stern voice. “You can talk later, but this is extremely important.”

”Meet me in the gym after school” Black says, slapping her lightly with a tentacle.

”You’re on, dipshit.”

After class, she sees Yellow walk by. She blushes and mumbles to herself, and heads off to reactor studies, day dreaming.


	2. At the edge

Once Blue gets finished with her last class, she passes by Yellow again, and manages to squeak out a hi to him. Personal victory achieved. Then, she remembers her agreement with Black. Smiling to herself, she thinks,”This should be fun. Finally get to trash talk him into submission. That will show him, the asshole.” She gets into the gym, and doesn’t see Black immediately. Realizing that he’s on the other side of the campus, Blue takes this to warm up her insults. Soon she sees Black enter with a couple others. They lock the doors, and he says,” Are you ready, cunt?”  
Blue retorts,” Ya, you ready to lose?”  
Black just laughs as he whips her with a tentacle. Blue gasps at the pain. Soon, she gets up into a fighting stance, but Black just raps his tentacles around her. He laughs, and snorts out to his cohorts,” We haven’t eaten in a while. Maybe you will finally fill us up? Or we fill you up, after your end?” Black gets a wild look in his eye, and he stabs Blue in the heart. She hears Black laughing with his friends, but she can’t die now. She has no choice. She thinks of the creature she sees the most in her game, and quickly transforms.  
Black sees Blue start to get larger and drops her, afraid he might have triggered something in her. Soon, Blue is changed into a 20 foot tall emerald monster with a massive frill and several razor teeth that made Black jealous and scared. He looks around for his friends, but then he turns to what used to be Blue, and ran.  
Blue was liking her new body. However, she felt incredible hunger, and the small animals in her eyesight smelled delicious. She sees a Black one in front of her, and before she can even think, immediately bites down on it. She hears a scream, and scents 2 more prey items. She plays a game of cat and mouse before catching and enjoying her meals. However, she feels a pain on her chest, and feels it with her arms. Knowing that she will have to let that heal, her new brain was telling her to lie down and rest for a bit.  
Yellow heard screams after passing by the gym, and he quickly remembers the fight he overheard in his class between Blue and Black. Oh how he wished he could talk to Blue better. But he can’t think about that now. He finally gets into the gym, and my god. He sees a blackened pair of feet, a severed arms, and what looks like a leg coated in chocolate. He touches it, and he realizes that this was no prank, this was a murder. But who could have done this? Then he looks in the corner. And he sees it. A massive monster, dark green with a blue stripe along its side. A massive frill covered its head, and a mouth full of knife like teeth. He touches it, and then realizes it might be an animatronic, and this was a stage set up by a traveling artist. But then it’s eye opens, and he knows.


	3. Realization

Blue looks around to find what was touching her, and sees Yellow. Her human brain started taking over, and almost started whimpering in pain. She sees Yellow back away slowly, and she soon gets up. Yellow runs, but she stays put, and tries to use her arms to show him her stab wound. Then she sees Yellow turn to get a better look.  
Yellow is frightened out of his damn mind. He was worried he would die, but the creature seems to be trying to tell him something. It lays down again, and he sees a large hole in it. He says,” I don’t know if you can understand me, but I’m going to get medical help. You’re bleeding. A lot.” He runs down to the medical station, and starts trying to get someone to help. Finally, a surgeon agrees, and he follows Yellow to the gym. Upon entering, the surgeon asks,” Why the hell are there body parts astray?” Yellow retorts,” I’d rather you help me with my issue so that we don’t die either.” And Yellow points to the creature in reference. The surgeon backs away slowly, but Yellow grabs him and gets him to the creature.  
Blue sees that the surgeon is beyond shitting himself, but none the less, he gets to work while Yellow leaves, likely to report the body parts. She feels the surgeon examine the wound, and stitch it up. She whimpers as he threads the needle through her skin, but soon he is finished. She starts to try to get the pain pills, but the surgeon quickly gets them. He tries to place them on her tongue, and she opens her mouth slightly, making him jump. However, the pain pills are administered, and then Yellow comes back. It’s hard to control impulses with a creature this large, but she manages.  
Yellow comes back with an administrator. Soon, most of the staff are in the gym wondering what the creature is, how it got in, and who it ate. However, due to the black blood, it’s concluded that 3 imposter students died, but who is still a mystery. However, since the creature seems to be rather peaceful due to its recent meal, Yellow along with the staff try to figure out how it got in and how to get it out.


	4. Hiding in Plain Sight

In MIRA Headquarters

“So, we have lost 2 Blacks, a Lime, and a Blue. Currently, it looks like the beast might be responsible for their deaths.”  
“Sir, you might want to look at this.”  
“What is it?”  
“The creature has escaped the facility.”  
“How?! None of our doors should be the size of it.”  
“I may have requested some doors become much larger due to the equipment I was bringing in. Someone could have used them to get the creature out.”  
“We need to find it now.”  
“Teams are looking for it now.”  
“Excellent. This meeting is closed. You may return to your stations.”

Outside the Gym

Blue had quickly changed back into her human form once everyone left the building, though she couldn’t stay like this for long. She got around 20 yards, and started to see people at other campus classes. Oh if only see wasn’t on the death list. That would be suspicious for her to show up now. In the mean time, her chest wound was starting to bleed again, and it wasn’t pleasant to breathe. Those damn bastards. Why the hell did those dumbasses have to do something like that? Now she was in a terrible situation. Quickly changing back, she felt a little dizzy. “Must be the loss of blood.” she thinks. Then, she hears a startled cry.  
Her body turns to the sound, and sees Yellow. She tries to wave at him, but currently her wrists don’t work like that, so all she could do was move it up and down. Yellow looks at her confused, and waves back in the same way. She lowers herself to the ground, but Yellow backs up. She tries to talk, but only a small grunt came out. She switches to shacking her head to her back.

Yellow has no idea how the creature got out of the gym, but it seems like it’s trying to act human. After what looks like failed communication, he sees the creature try to tell him to get on its back. He walks around to its tail, and climbs on. After almost slipping and falling, Yellow gets a grip on the creatures frill. Suddenly, he rises almost 15 feet up, and almost shits himself. The creature seems to be trying to shake its head to get his attention. He asks,” Do you want to talk me somewhere?” The creature shakes its head. He says,” Go around this building, take a right, and there should be an orange colored building. Will you take me to it?” He says in a shaky voice. The creature starts walking to the building, and after a couple seconds reaches it, and sets him down. Unsure of what to think, Yellow hesitates and thanks the creature for the ride.

Blue was getting hungry. Though there was plenty of meat, her human brain got the better of her and walked away from the area. She scented a couple small things, but nothing that could really feed her. Soon, however, she hears a bellow nearby. Blue tried to scent the creature, but is soon toppled over. She gets back up, and sees what looks like a yellow wooly rhino trying to fight her. She roars at it, and charges back. She grabs its horn, and soon bites it in half. The creature bellows loudly, and with pain and rage, charges Blue again. However, Blue sidesteps the charge, and grabs the creatures neck. Clamping down, she squeezes its neck until she hears its spine break. Grabbing her prey, she drags it closer to the academy, and after marking the area, feasts until she is feels like stopping herself.


	5. Found

A White suited man witnesses the fight, and radios back to headquarters. He reports,” I found the creature. We are going to need a lot more than a couple tranquilizers to bring it down.”

Blue wakes up from her nap, and sees a small man on a building. She turns, but soon feels a small prick on her side. She looks down to see a team of astronaut and imposters trying to fight her. She turns to run, and starts to feel more pricks, but it’s starting to feel more like small branches landing on her rather than a needle. She gets into the forest, and collapses.

“Sir, the creature is down. We have never seen anything like it. Our most powerful creations would likely not stand much of a chance. It killed one in a single bite. I recommend to contain this thing in old airplane hangar. By the looks of it, it’s a male mainly off of the colorations, but more research will need to be done.”

Blue wakes up, rather groggy, and looks around. She sees a large area, but when she hits a metal wall, it doesn’t even budge. She rams it, but it just stuns her. Knowing she is watched, she lays down, and waits.

Yellow, learning about the creatures capture and being fairly well known as an animal whisperer, volunteers to help try to keep the animal. However, a name has been decided, and due to its power, has been nicknamed Thor. Yellow suits up, and gets to the transportation area. After being picked up, he sees that Thor is held in an old hangar. He is instructed to be extremely careful, and if he thinks it will attack, to press his blue button on the radio. After that, he walks in and sees just exactly what the creature is.

Blue hears footprints, and sees many people near the roof with rifles, along with the bay doors opening slightly to reveal a small yellow figure. She gets up and slowly walks towards it. She sees it freeze up, and so she lies back down. She thinks,” Well let’s just get this over already, fuckers.”

Yellow is terrified. He knows what this thing can do, and just decides to stand back for a while. He looks at it, and begins to jot down notes.

“Thor seems to be a massive carnivorous reptile, much like the creatures that used to live on Earth until around 65 million years ago. Thor has an emerald green back and head, with a small frill on it, most likely for mating displays or fighting off rivals. There is a small blue stripe on its sides that separates it in the middle, with tan legs. The back is lined with small spines, though the purpose is unclear due to its massive size and powerful jaws.”

Yellow gets up, and starts to walk towards the creature. He sees it slowly get up as well, and he stops when he is around 20 feet away from it. Then, Thor does something he didn’t expect.


	6. The Reveal

Blue just sits back and lets Yellow and the team of researchers come and take notes, measurements, and feed her. She tries to eat some of the meat provided, but sense she already had a massive feast only a day ago, she doesn’t feed the need to eat. However, she hasn’t found water in a while. And most of the meat is almost jerky, which while it was fine to the creatures brain, Blue knew she needed out soon.  
Yellow noticed how Thor was trying to test the walls to see if it could escape. He also noticed that water has not been made available. He shouts,” Hey, can we get a tub or something for Thor to drink? I think it’s getting thirsty and agitated.”  
Blue hears him, and perks up.  
Yellow sees Thor lift it’s head after hearing him talk about water,” Um, admin, I think Thor can understand human language.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“No, but it seems like it perked up after I mentioned getting water.”  
“Well then test it. This would be very good news.”  
Yellow starts trying to speak in small sentences, and Thor only grunts or shakes it’s head. However, with nighttime approaching, the water delivered, and class tomorrow, Yellow heads out. Soon the rest do as well after seeing Thor fall asleep, and put a couple of cameras up.  
Blue notices everyone has left, and changes back into her human form. “Ah finally. I can be normal again.” She exits quickly out of the building, but before she makes it far, she hears a shout.  
“ Hey Blue. What are you doing here?”  
“ Uh, hi Yellow.”  
“Wait, you sound familiar. Do I know you?”  
“No...”  
“You’re the Blue that was though to have died! It’s you! Oh I missed you! Where were you?”  
“I was kidnapped. I finally got back.”  
“Then why were you hanging around here? Wait I need to check on something.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“To check on the hangar. There was a new creature discovered recently discovered.”  
“Oh. Mind if I follow?”  
“I guess I can’t stop you.”  
After a couple of minutes walking to the hangar, Blue and Yellow enter the building. Yellow unlocks it and enters the hangar to find nothing. The cameras were working, but the creature was nowhere to be seen. No holes, nothing moved, so what happened? Yellow starts to ask Blue why she was here and where was the creature.  
“So how did you get it out? And why would you let it loose? It can easily kill anyone on campus!”  
“Yellow, stop, it can’t! I know it can’t!”  
“3 students were dead the first time it was found. We have been luck it’s been docile, but it’s killed an experimental livestock. It could go for us next!l  
“Yellow, it’s me. I’m the creature! Just stop. I’ll tell you the story. Just don’t leave until I finish.”  
“Oh likely. I mean imposters can shapeshift, but only so much, and you’re not one to begin with.”  
“Just let me go into the hangar and I can show you.”  
“Ok. But if you’re bullshiting me, I’m reporting you to the mental health ward.”

After entering the hangar, Blue was nervous. What if the creature took control and killed Yellow? That would be disastrous, and heartbreaking to say the least. But after some thoughts, she decided that if she went slowly, she might be able to keep the creatures instincts from appearing.  
Yellow watches Blue change into Thor, though it takes a few seconds for her to transform. He was shocked. Yellow thought it was a lie, but now he has so many questions. Mostly just how was Blue able to do it. Blue changed back, and after hours of questions, they leave the hangar, and Blue blushes a bit as she feels Yellow accidentally nudge her, and Yellow mutters out an apology.  
“Can we keep this a secret though? I’d rather not have others know about me.”  
“Sure. Though I will be asking more questions.”  
“Alright. Deal”


	7. The Aftermath

After the incident in the hangar, Yellow stayed a bit away from Blue just in case. He asks,” So what exactly are you? It’s obvious you can shape shift, but to the extent you did, I bet that most, hell all of the imposters here would become insanely jealous.”

Blue replies,” I honestly don’t know what I am myself. I like my human form best, and I can change into other forms, just I prefer not to as it causes my brain to mix with the creatures brain and it’s own instincts.”

“So what happened that caused you to turn into Thor? Actually what do you want to call it, since it is technically you?”

“Thor is fine with me. Anyways, I’ll tell you the story.” Blue proceeds to recall what she remembered from the night of the attack to her escape. After that, they arrive at the dorms. Only a few days away until they get to go into a ship.

Blue says,” Well, this is it. The final week until we board. If we get the same ship, will you help me out? I have been away for a while.”

Yellow replies,” Ok, as long as you don’t try to eat me!” Yellow softly laughed at his own joke, and Blue rolls her eyes at how cringy it was.

“You know I wouldn’t! I’ve gotten better at controlling my changes, and besides, that would likely get me ejected.”

“True. Just reassuring that you wouldn’t.”

“Anyways, we better get some sleep. Good night to you.”

“Good night to you to, Mrs Shape Shifter.”

After some questions about where Blue had been and why see was spared, her courses had been changed to get as much knowledge about the ship she was going to be on.

“This is rather odd, however, due to your circumstances, it has been decided that this is the best course of action. You will be placed on the Skeld, and sent to Polus. However, you will learn about Polus after lunch. Class starts now.”

Blue spent her morning learning about how to repair most of the basic parts of the Skeld if it did get damaged. From the details, the Skeld was is good shape, if a bit old for most carriers. However, it was one of the best rides out there for newer crewmates to handle, due to its moderate speed, and good weaponry and shields.

After lunch, and a quick chat with Yellow, Blue was sent for the afternoon to the training on Polus. From what has been gathered, Polus is a relatively recent discover. It’s about 30% lava on the surface, and they will be setting up a base near a large lake of the stuff. However, there are extremely dangerous creatures that live around a mile away, but as long as no one tries to go and find them, it should be a relatively routine research trip.

After a week of learning nothing but the Skeld and Polus, Blue and most of her class will be moving onto there ships once and for all. She looked at the Skeld, it’s slightly aged design seems like a classic that will be around for decades to come. Blue takes a look at the list of her crewmates, and though she doesn’t recognize a few, she sees a Yellow on the list, and smiles. Hopefully it’s him, she thinks to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification
> 
> 1: A lot of amazing fanfictions pin the Skeld as being a run down ship that is in ergent need of repairs, and I wanted to do something a bit different for the map that made me love among us in the first place.
> 
> 2: Polus to me at least doesn’t seem to have that much lava. Reason why I made it only 30%. 
> 
> 3: Watch out for the creatures. A rambunctious crew mate might accidentally run into one, one might be looking for food, who knows? Find out soon!


End file.
